


The thing is, I love you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Delinquent Keith (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith asks Lance to tutor him, which leads to a sudden love confession and slight rejection.
Relationships: Keith & Lance's Family (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	The thing is, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Did this on my phone, so get ready for a shit ton of grammatical errors. Please tell me if you notice one so I can fix it!

"...Okay so you need to understand that x doesn't necessarily always mean .." Lance continued on with the explanation, pointing towards the angle on the math sheet, going off about some nonsense that Keith already knew about, stuff that he already understood the minute the teacher introduced the subject. 

Keith knew he was wrong for this, he knew that he should just leave Lance alone and continue on with life. He should just forget about Lance completely and stop asking him for these pointless tutoring sessions. He already knew everything that he needed to know for his math class, but he still called Lance to tutor him because he was selfish. He was so damn selfish. He wanted to see Lance even if it was just for an hour or two. He wanted to look at his stupid beautiful face and talk to his stupid beautiful voice, he wanted to just be near Lance for as long as he could.

He's felt like this for as long as he remembers, ever since he met Lance in 5th grade, where he and Lance has this little rivalry thing going on. He fell in love with Lances fiery nature, the way he would always defend his friends and try to cheer them up when something was wrong. The way he cheered Keith up when he was bullied and told that the only reason he had friends was because his brother was famous and his parents were rich. Even after his dad died, Lance stood by Keith, and hugged him tight, saying "everything's gonna be okay" when Keith was crying hysterically after the funeral service. Even though he could see that Lance was tearing up a little as well at the sight of Keith crying. Lance was the only thing he needed in fifth grade year. His mom was always gone on business trips, and his brother had already moved out at the time. He was the only person in his home other than the maids. He felt lonely every day, and Lance seeing this, invited Keith over so damn much that he practically lived there. They would have sleepovers so often that Keith had a shit ton of extra clothes at Lance's house, they even forgot whose clothes were whose sometimes. 

Not to mention the whole family was incredibly welcoming towards Keith. They would bring out extra blankets for when he fell asleep with Lance on his bed, and would buy a bunch of presents on his birthday and Christmas. They treated him like a son, especially after Keith's dad died. When they found out Keith was alone in the house, they refused to let him leave the McClain household without a full stomach and a smile on his face. Keith had no complaints, Mrs. Rosa was an amazing cook. She would make these great tamale's, and she would purposely make extra so that Lance could take some to school to share with Keith for lunch. Lance's siblings were cool too, they would play video games with him and Lance when they needed some help. 

But all of a sudden, they were in middle school, and that was different. He just couldn't stand being near Lance because he would feel an overwhelming sense of longing to be with him, so he avoided him all through 6th, 7th, and 9th grade year. And that worked pretty well. Up until freshman year, where they ended up going to the same high school.

He thought that Lance didn't remember Keith at all, but when he was introduced to Keith again by Pidge and Hunk, their mutual friends, he said "nice to see you again." with an adorable grin on his face, putting his hand out for Keith to shake it. And Keith fell hard. All over again. Lance had looked so excited to see Keith, thinking he would be reunited with best friend again. And Keith really wanted nothing more than to press himself up against Lance and smash his lips against his. That was the issue. He didn't want to just be friends, that would hurt him too much. He didn't want to let Lance know that though, so he put up an act. He acted like he wanted nothing to do with Lance. 

\----------------------------------

Keith scowled at Lance, not moving an inch. 

"I don't know where your hand has been." He said coldly, giving Lance a blank expression.

Lance looked hurt by that, and put his hand down. Keith immediately regretted it, and wanted nothing more to do than bring Lance into his arms and utter endless apologies to him, never letting him leave his side. 

"Whatever. It's not like I'd want to shake the hand of a person with a mullet anyway." Lance scoffed, although Keith could tell he looked really hurt and dissapointed over what Keith said, even if he put up a nonchalant act. 

And from that day on, he continued being an asshole to Lance, and Lance continued trying to defend himself from Keith endless taunts and insults, hurting nonetheless. 

\-------------------------

Keith glanced at Lance slyly, watching him tentatively from the corner of his eye so it would be too obvious that he was staring. He was currently explaining something to Keith, trying to make sure he could understand whatever he was talking about. His hands would go up sometimes to make a gesture to emphasize a point, and his eyebrows were furrowed in utter seriousness, small concentration lines forming at the meeting of his eyebrows, and he would bite his bottom lip occasionally when he was trying to explain a difficult concept and needed to concentrate.

Now that he was paying close attention to him, Keith noticed that Lance had a bunch of these cute little freckles on his nose and cheeks. They were so perfectly placed, he could have sworn someone took a paintbrush and individually dotted each freckle onto Lance's face. He never noticed them before because they were so light, barely visible against Lance's caramel skin tone. Lance also had these gorgeous ocean blue eyes that looked almost like they were made out of glass. He also had pretty long brown lashes, that curled up ever so slightly. Keith looked down at his lips and lived to regret it. He knew Lance was obsessed with skin care products and shit like that, but this was fucking ridiculous. No one's lips were this moisturized, Lance had to be putting on some sort of voodoo lip gloss. His pink lips looked so soft and plump like they were lazed with a gloss, and Keith just wanted to lean in close and slam his own rough lips against Lance's. To make Lance his.

God Lance was so perfect, in every single way possible. Not only he was gorgeous, he was also so fucking smart and intelligent, and so damn good to Keith. It was unfair for him to be gifted with both talent and looks. Even though Keith was selfishly asking Lance to come tutor him oh so often, he still agreed with zero hesitation, saying he would love to help Keith out. He would take time out of his day just to see Keith, and he's not going to lie, that definitely appeased a more possessive side within him. It should be illegal for him to be this caring to Keith, this kind, even after Keith treated him like absolute trash. 

"...Keith, are you listening to me?" Lance grumbled in frustration, putting his chin on his palm in an annoyed sort of manner.

Keith snapped into attention.

"Yeah, uhhh, something about x?" Keith asked hopefully, scratching the back of head.

Lance's eyes widened at that, almost as if he was offended by that. Keith groaned, ready for the lecture that was bound to come.

"I finished talking about that 10 minutes ago! Have you not been listening to anything I've been saying? Lance accused, an offended look washing over his face at Keith's answer. He got up from his seat and stood over Keith, glaring at him. 

His face turned crimson, a red that would put a tomato to shame.

"Listen Keith, I get that you don't like me considering you've been glaring at me for the past ten minutes, no, more like 3 years! But you could at least try to listen to me!" Lance snapped, his cute fucking nose scrunching in anger, and honestly, Keith felt a bit guilty that all he could pay attention to was how Lance looked super adorable all riled up like that.

"No Lance I-" Keith hesitated, starting to get up from his seat on the couch where they were previously studying. 

"I just can't do this anymore!" Lance interrupted Keith, grabbing his book bag and keys aggressively from the countertop and slamming the door open to head out the door.

"Wait, Lance just listen!" Keith pleaded, following Lance at the door.

Lance stopped in his place.

"Why are you so confusing? You were an asshole to me for years up until a month ago when you said you needed a tutor, but now you're literally begging me to stay with you? Stop messing with me, just leave me alone!" Lance begged, fumbling with his keys trying to find the right one. 

Keith wouldn't let him though, he hugged Lance from behind, gripping his strong arms around Lance's slim waist, smothering his face in Lance's neck. 

"Please listen Lance." Keith asked softly, shoving his face into Lance's shoulder apologetically. 

Lance sighed at that. 

"Alright whatever dude." Lance have up, beckoning Keith away from him before leaving against the door of his car with his arms crossed. 

Keith's face formed into an expression of shock. 

"Wait really? You're not going to leave?" He knew Lance would agree despite his anger, but he didn't think he would agree this easily. 

"Yeah. Unless you want me to." Lance deadpanned, gesturing towards his keys that were now in his pockets.

"No, of course not!"

"Then start talking. I'm giving you a minute, tops."

Keith breathed in. 

"Lance, I like you." That was already a lie. He didn't like Lance at all, he loved him. Loved him so damn much he'd throw away his entire life in a heartbeat if he could just be with Lance, if he could have Lance all to himself, if he could call Lance his. 

Lance blinked at that.

"Alright, you have a good night." Lance said blankly, reaching to grab his keys from his pocket. Keith was too quick though. He grabbed Lance's hand to prevent him going anywhere. 

"No, Lance please hear me out. I still have my minute." Keith pleaded, looking into Lance's eyes desperately. 

Lance sighed. 

"It's 48 seconds now. And fine, hurry up." 

Keith had mentally prepared himself for this situation over a thousand times, thinking of how he would tell Lance. That still didn't stop his palms from sweating at an alarming pace, thought. Nor did it stop his mind from conjuring up so many bad predicaments, like Lance rejecting Keith angrily, or Lance being homophobic. 

That couldn't be possible though, because when Pidge came out as lesbian to them and said she was okay if they didn't want to hang with her anymore, Lance literally said: "If I stopped hanging out with you, I'd have to stop hanging out with my best friend. And to hell with that." He said after hugging her, reassuring to her that he couldn't care less about her sexuality. Not to mention Lance had blushed as red as a tomato when Lotor flirted with him. And when Rolo asked him out. And when Kinkade told him he was cute. The only reasons Keith remembers all those times is because he was super pissed off, and he really wanted to grab Lance and take him away from them. 

Okay fine, maybe Lance wasn't homophobic. That doesn't mean that something else bad couldn't happen though.

Keith took a deep breath in. 

"Lance, I can't even lie. I don't like you. I've never just "liked you." It's not that simple." Keith admitted, looking Lance straight in the eye. 

Lance's winced at that. 

"Okay damn I get it, but you don't need to-"

"I love you." He said interrupting him. 

"You were the only one there for me in fifth grade. My dad had died, my mom was always out on business trips, but you, you were the only thing I could rely on. Even when I was getting picked on, you always defended me. You were everything I needed. I fell for you too fast, too hard for me to just stay with you as friends. So I ignored you. I picked on you. I gave you hell. I treated you like shit. And I hate myself for what I've made you go through, but what was I supposed to do when all you wanted was to be friends, but I wanted to be more?"

"I wanted to be with you so much, you couldn't even think of imagining how often you were in my head. I thought that now since we're in the same math class, I could try and get closer to you, hence me asking to be tutored by you. Even if it's just as friends. But hell, I can't even pay attention to what you're talking about for 10 seconds before fantasizing how you would feel in my arms, before thinking of your smile, your aura, everything about you that I love.'

"And that Lance, is why I don't hate you. I'm desperately in love with you." Keith finished, looking down at the ground in preparation to get yelled at.

Lance was silent. 

"Keith...do you really think of me like that?" Lance asked in disbelief, avoiding Keith's gaze in embarrassment. His face was flushed with the brisk cold, but his cheeks were a rosy red, and honestly, Keith found it ethereal. 

Keith nodded slowly. 

"Yes. A thousand times yes." 

Lance looked confused, but Keith could see a blush on his ears and cheeks, a red that would have been downright adorable if not for the circumstance they were in right now. 

"T-This is too much to take in right now, I'll see you tommorow!" Lance said awkwardly, fumbling to find the right key. As soon as he did, he started the engine and quickly drove off. Keith would have been dissappointed, but he could that Lance was muttering under his breath, and there was a tint of red on his cheeks. He watched Lance turn the curb and leave his house, leaving Keith by himself.

Keith might be all alone, but he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon y'all!


End file.
